Science of Affection
by Renegadecat
Summary: Zexion and Lexaeus return in this charming fan fiction set before Second Chance to Love. The shy and often misunderstood Zexion suddenly finds himself as the object of attention for the captain of the college football team, Lexaeus. Uh...now what?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is Science of Affection a cute little story about Lexaeus and Zexion! (This takes place aroung the same time as SCTL and at the end of chapter 10 we'll be seeing the beginning of Chapter 7 of SCTL! Standard warnings apply: This story is about a homosexual relationship and yes I do get pretty vivid at times. If you aren't comfortable with that, please don't read this story! Lexaeus, Zexion and Demyx don't belong to me (though I really wish they did! ) but all the other original chars are mine nad so is the plot! Please Enjoy as this is a finished story!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

He was so misunderstood.

He thought it would change when he entered college, but once more Zexion Nachtermen found himself as one of the most misunderstood people from the thousands that surrounded him every day. It'd been that way since elementary school, just because he liked to read more than he liked to play sports the other guys called him all sorts of girly names. It didn't get any better in high school and while his parents worried that he was somehow involved in antidepressants and thoughts of suicide Zexion preferred to cry his troubles away in his pillows, less side affects that way.

Today was the first day of his junior year of college, and once more he found himself as the center of mysterious whispers and covert stares. Alright, so he was a bit odd, his favorite TV show growing up was Bill Nye the Science Guy and his favorite song was "She blinded me with Science" (he didn't even like girls) and his favorite book happened to be a twenty-one volume encyclopedia that was published in 1954. He mentally slapped himself; he wasn't even helping his own cause!

Sighing deeply he wandered into the crowded hallway until he found his locker and stuffed his books inside. That was the nice thing about Godolphin College, if you had over a certain amount of credit hours, you got a locker, well only if you wanted one. Since most kids worked these days only a few dozen (okay maybe a hundred or two) actually took advantage of the system. As he wrenched open his usual locker he found himself surrounded by giggling girls as the football team strolled by. Zexion turned to steal a glance as the larger students ambled by, led by their newly appointed captain Lexaeus Aarden. Lexaeus and Zexion had been in the same class since 6th grade and the guy had only ever pieced together five words at any given time. They traded looks briefly and Lexaeus nodded his head towards him and Zexion, not expecting it could only stare at him dumbfounded.

As the team finished walking by, the females that had grouped together sighed and scattered. Zexion however was still too shocked to get himself together. "Hurry Zexion we've got economics!" one of his classmates, Demyx Stark shouted at him genially as he passed by, surrounded by his own following of girls. Zexion rolled his eyes and huffed his dark blue hair out of his face. Demyx thought he was so cool, well he kinda was. He was everything the girls around him wanted: talent, good looks and a smile that was guaranteed to get him whatever the hell he wanted. Zexion hated him for some reason, he decided that it was because Demyx was too happy, no one should ever be that optimistic…was it wrong of him to want to trip the poor boy and watch him break his neck as he fell down the stairs? He supposed it was. So after he grabbed his economics book he sourly followed the gaggle of giggling girls trailing behind their God of Rock.

* * *

Later that day Zexion found himself alone at his usual lunch table, happily munching on a grilled ham and Swiss on Rye sandwich. It was his usual fair and only every once in awhile did he spice things up with a squirt of mustard. It should be mentioned that by lunch time he was slightly social and would smile and nod at some of the passing classmates magnanimous enough to send a greeting his way. Mostly, however, he sat alone eating, enjoying the loud din of the cafeteria and wondering how many credit classes he could enroll in before the school counselors set him down and asked him if he was "happy". After all if you were an overachiever that obviously meant that you didn't have anything else do to in your pathetic little life. His mother begged him to get a girlfriend and his father constantly suggested that he join a gym to build some extra muscle. Apparently when your son was only 5'4" it reflected badly on your genes.

Sighing, he stood up and got ready to leave when a tray clattered down across from him and Lexaeus took a seat. Zexion quickly took a look around expecting the rest of the football team to sit down as well, but Lexaeus was alone, however several pairs of eyes were fixated on them. "Um," he began.

"Are you leaving?" Lexaeus asked quietly as he began drenching his hamburger with ketchup and mustard. Zexion should have said yes, but his curiosity was piqued and he slowly shook his head in the negative and slowly sat back down in his chair.

"So…" he drawled, arching an eyebrow at the now eating footballer. Lexaeus didn't say anything and continued to eat. "Um, congratulations on getting the captain position!" he said awkwardly.

"Thanks, I was surprised." Was the answer he received. They sat there in silence for a moment, one eating and the other beginning to fidget uncomfortably, he had never wanted to talk so bad and he considered himself a very antisocial person!! Finally Lexaeus finished and wiped his mouth. He sat back after a moment of quiet contemplation and smiled at Zexion.

A faint pink tinge graced the spot just on his nose and on his cheekbones. He was so handsome when he did that! Most of the time he looked like a silent, craggy old man, however when he smiled all his hardness went away and melted into a youthful face that was full of vitality and good humor. He leaned forward and let his earthy brown eyes stare deeply into the deep blue of Zexion's and smiled again.

"Stop that!" Zexion suddenly snapped.

"Stop what?" he continued to smile.

"Stop smiling! It's creepy! What are you even doing here anyway?" Zexion demanded, instantly going on the defensive. Lexaeus was momentarily reminded of a hissing cat.

"I like you." He finally stated. Zexion again colored the most becoming shade of pink and blinked rapidly at him.

"What?" he practically whispered, a clear lump in his throat.

"I like you; I think I've liked you for awhile. I mean, we've been going to school for awhile now right? Ever since we were kids." Lexaeus pointed out.

"Shut up!" Zexion growled at him, hiding his head in his hands. This wasn't happening to him, it wasn't, it couldn't be! He grabbed his hair and tugged on it savagely for a moment to try and wake himself up from this social nightmare. "Oh my god…" he whimpered.

"I think you like me too," Lexaeus added. At that small comment Zexion broke out of his misery, jumped to his feet, grabbed his backpack and swung it wildly at his tablemate (who easily avoided it) and ran out of the cafeteria. Lexaeus couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped him and the accompanying smile.

He'd noticed his attraction to the smaller, blue haired boy back in high school, back when everyone began whispering about him more openly. He'd always quietly defend him, hushing up the rumors with small lies to make the other boy look better. As they grew older he found his attraction growing, though he couldn't figure out why. Perhaps because on some small level they were both misunderstood, but more than likely it was because he had a fascination with smaller things. Whatever the reason, Lexaeus had recently decided that he would pursue the object of his affections and was trying to assess the best way to do so. Now that this preliminary sitting had gone so well he quickly mapped out a plan of action.

Poor little Zexion, if only he knew how very different his life was going to be from now on…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The halls were bright white, flawless and towering over him menacingly. The path seemed to stretch on forever and no matter how many steps he took, he didn't get any closer to the end. As his deliberate steps echoed endlessly around him he was more than acutely aware that he was the only living thing here. He panicked and began to run, chasing his shadow across the seamless marble floor, never looking back, afraid that the doors he passed on either side were still there, looming, waiting to attack. Finally he reached the door at the end of the hall and pressed against it desperately, clawing, fighting to get out. His fists slammed against the door, their hollow cries echoing with his ragged breath and the harder he pounded the more hopeless he became because the door would not open.

"Open the door!" a muffled voice shouted at him from the other side. But he couldn't open the door, for his shadow had grown and become a living thing, sucking him down and entangling him, dragging him towards the depths of the darkness. "Open the door!" the voice demanded again. Zexion couldn't answer, the darkness was smothering him, it was choking off his life, he reached towards the door once more but it was fruitless, the darkness released him and he fell into the pit, screaming.

"AAAHHH!!" Zexion shouted briefly before he hit the floor, entangled in his bed sheets.

"Zexion open the door man or I'm gonna think you're dead!" his RA shouted at him.

"Coming!" Zexion gasped as he struggled to his feet but tripped halfway out the door. "COMING!" he hollered louder as the knocking continued. He finally managed to kick off his sheets and after unlocking his door, yanked it open to see his RA standing there with a friendly smile upon his face.

"Hey dude, thought you were dead for a sec wow you look like shit!" he laughed as he pushed his way inside, past the puzzled student wearing only a shirt and boxer shorts.

"Trevor what do you want?" Zexion yawned as the RA opened the blinds in the living room to let in the morning sun.

"Well you have this lovely two bedroom all to yourself so I thought I'd give you a roommate." He answered as he surveyed the pristine living quarters.

"I can't have a roommate, no one likes living with me," Zexion muttered as he turned on his two-cup coffee maker and scratched his pale stomach under his shirt. "Besides, I'm using the other room as a library," he added as Trevor opened the other bedroom door and whistled appreciatively. Books upon books were stacked in the room, mountains of volumes, teetering dangerously as the small blast of air shook them.

"Well too bad, cause this guy actually asked to room with you, big guy, dark hair, doesn't say much," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Good to know you got yourself a friend out there!" Trevor teased. Meanwhile Zexion had gone pale because at that moment the hulking figure of Lexaeus walked through the door with a duffle bag and a few boxes.

"Hey, my friends have my other boxes, where should I put them?" he asked. Zexion, for the first time in his life, fainted.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes as he smelled something cooking. Maybe it had been a horrible dream and he was back home with his mother cooking breakfast. Groaning he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up to find himself still in his apartment. Well actually it was an off campus residence aka: off campus dorm room. Still, something was cooking and with a sinking sensation in his stomach he realized that not only had it not been a dream, he'd actually fainted. Slowly he stretched, trying like mad to delay the inevitable but as his stomach rumbled loudly he knew he couldn't keep it up for long.

Grumbling inwardly he wandered out of his room to encounter Lexaeus standing over the stove, cooking bacon and egg omelets. "I hate you." he said sourly.

"I'm sorry," Lexaeus sighed as he continued to concentrate on the stove.

"I'm going to smother you in your sleep." Zexion warned.

"I'm sure I deserve it for making you faint," he nodded.

"You're not making this any fun for me! You're supposed to run out of here screaming I'm a mad man!" Zexion groused.

"Is that how you got rid of all your other roommates?" the taller man asked. Zexion growled in frustration and threw himself on the living room couch in an attempt to ignore his new housemate. "I made breakfast!" Lexaeus said hopefully as he set a plate on the bar for him.

"Not hungry!" Zexion lied.

"Well, it'll be here when you are hungry…" Lexaeus sighed as he turned off the kitchen stove and took his own plate to his room. He shut the door quietly, trying to avoid staring at the lounging Zexion who's shirt had ridden up and showed a nice expanse of his creamy back.

As he looked up from his plate, chewing thoughtfully on his omelet he couldn't help but stare at all the books precariously stacked around his room. He'd made certain that his friends didn't touch or move any of them. He thought that would at least endear him to Zexion's heart, but already things were going badly. He wouldn't eat his food and he'd already threatened to kill him. No wonder no one wanted to room with him or thought he was nuts. He was so antisocial but why?! His sigh was so deep and drawn out that he almost didn't hear the stool at the bar slide out as Zexion snuck over to eat the food. Lexaeus quietly opened the door and peeked through the small crack to see Zexion hovering above the floor and quickly eating the omelet. He made small noises of appreciation that lifted the taller man's spirits considerably. Well, so his new roommate was a prideful, antisocial misanthrope but he liked his cooking, there was always a silver lining.

* * *

Meanwhile Zexion was trying to eat the omelet as fast as possible before Lexaeus came back out and caught him. He had to admit the guy was a good cook; Zexion's idea of cooking was tossing a frozen dinner the microwave and hitting "Nuke". After he'd finished he quickly cleaned the dish and cutlery and put them away (he hated a mess) and then retreated back into his room to get dressed. Since it was Saturday he didn't have classes but he did need to finish unpacking his things. Then he remembered that all his books were in Lexaeus's room.

He wrenched open the door the exact moment Lexaeus opened his and the two stared at each other for a moment before Zexion's frantic eyes darted to the forest of books behind the large man.

"Hey, don't worry, they can stay there!" Lexaeus tried to say but Zexion had already darted across the room and he only had a few seconds to dart out of the way. As Zexion started gathering books Lexaeus washed his dishes and put them away before he went back to Zexion who was by now darting back and forth from his room to the other with stacks of books. Knowing that if he asked Zexion would just say to leave him alone Lexaeus thought he'd try a new approach and just started to help, since he was able to carry more books than his shorter roommate the time was cut in half and soon all of Zexion's books were stacked in neater piles in his room.

Twenty minutes later the two were sitting together on the couch, staring at the flickering television.

"Thank you…for breakfast and helping me with my books." he muttered.

"You're welcome." Lexaeus rumbled, pleased that he'd actually gotten a thank you. "You know, I'm not here to ruin your life." He added. He felt, rather than saw Zexion stiffen beside him.

"Yeah? Well too late," Zexion snapped. Lexaeus couldn't tell if he was serious or just being difficult, though Lexaeus suspected that it was the latter.

"How about this, I haven't really unpacked yet, let's play a game. If you win I'll leave you alone and only bother you at school but if I win, not only am I going to tail you at school but we'll be living together as well!" he smiled.

"Fine! It'll be worth it to win just to shoot you down at school!" Zexion agreed without giving much thought to the implications. "What do you want to do?"

"Very simple, a card game!" Lexaeus suggested as he got up and went to his room for a moment. When he returned he was shuffling a deck of cards and smiling.

"What game are we going to play?" Zexion asked curiously, noticing how clumsy Lexaeus shuffling appeared.

"Go Fish." The football player grinned.

"GO FISH?! Are you nuts?"

"It's the only game I know how to play, and the odds are left to luck," he shrugged as he handed over the deck of cards for Zexion to deal. With one more look of incredible disbelief Zexion began to deal, mentally prepping himself for a simple victory, he'd never lost at Go Fish…ever.

Ten minutes later however he was fuming not so silently as Lexaeus declared himself the winner. "You tricked me!" he ranted, pacing up and down the small living room. Lexaeus had to admit he wasn't complaining since Zexion looked so very cute in his boxers and shirt. "I want a rematch!" he declared.

"A deal is a deal Zexion, you don't want to go back on your word do you?" the deep voice scolded gently, causing a soft blush to stain Zexion's cheeks.

"Fine! Stay here for all I care, but I warn you this isn't over! I don't like living with people!" and with that he ran into his room and slammed the door. Lexaeus couldn't help it, he started laughing. If he could get Zexion this riled up just from a card game, then it wouldn't take much to upset his entire routine.

For now though, he had football practice to go to, so after scribbling a small note to Zexion to tell him where he was (though he suspected that he'd find it torn and in the trash when he got back) he grabbed his gear and left, whistling merrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Everything was going to hell.

In a hand basket.

With a pretty pink ribbon.

Carried by Lexaeus Aarden.

More than once Zexion and crept into his room with a pillow clutched in his sweating hands and stood over him. But every time he fled after a few moments because he knew that even if he had the balls to even try it Lexaeus could squish him like a bug. So he suffered, not so much in silence but he figured that if he was miserable, Lexaeus should be too. But that was another problem. The big oaf never looked miserable, not even once! Every time Zexion started bitching he'd just nod and smile indulgently as if Zexion were some nagging wife! UGH!

But there was one upside to living with the huge athlete, free cooking. Sure they split the food bills but Lexaeus always cooked and he always made sure that Zexion had something re-heatable if he wasn't going to be home to make their meals. At first Zexion would just shun the meals but since it became apparent that Lexaeus was going to keep making food, he finally relented and ate. In fact they'd even started eating together. They'd share a few moments of pleasant conversation but then Lexaeus would ruin it by asking him something personal, (and with Zexion all questions were personal) and they'd eat in silence until Zexion would leave in a huff to his room.

But it would be a lie to say that Lexaeus was unhappy about his situation. His friends were worried that he'd gone off the deep end when he moved in with the "freak geek" (as they secretly referred to Zexion) and decided that maybe Lexaeus was just using him to get his homework done. No one would have ever believed that Lexaeus was actually so head over heels in love with his reluctant roommate that he'd put up with just about anything from the smaller, blue haired man and truth be told, he put up with an awful lot. Mostly the timid, angry visits he got from Zexion in the middle of the night. Those, he could not even begin to fathom, but for whatever reason, every other night or so, Zexion would come into his room and stand beside his bed for five or ten minutes then leave. It was at times like those Lexaeus would simply sigh and chalk it up to another one of Zexion's oddities.

But he was happy…really.

* * *

Two months passed by in a flash whereas last year the months had slowly plodded along and Zexion could not understand why. He thought maybe it had something to do with all the time he was spending in the company of others. Mainly the Football team and some of the cheerleaders, but occasionally Demyx would visit and bring his own entourage of groupies and chatter away the night (especially if he was drunk). That and Lexaeus had tricked him once more with a "innocent" game of checkers and upon loosing Zexion was required to attend all home football games. Already he'd been to five and had begrudgingly begun to cheer when the Godolphin team would score. He even bought a small pennant to wave around (god only knew why) whenever Lexaeus would turn to find him, just to show that he was honoring his word by being there.

But as much as Zexion bitched, whined, bemoaned and begrudged his way around the school and his new companion, he had to admit that whenever Lexaeus was away with the football team he grew lonely. He first noticed it when he was sitting on the couch watching TV one night with his homework spread all around him. For some reason he neglected to set anything on the couch beside him as if waiting for someone to sit down, in fact even half the coffee table in front of him was clear for company use. Puzzled he firmly set a book there but then five minutes later he absently moved it because he thought he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Two minutes later he realized what he had done and deliberately put the book beside him again, however three minutes later he absently moved it. Growing frustrated he tossed the book onto a chair across the room and stomped around the living room.

What the hell was his problem? Why did he miss that big oaf? All he ever did was smile, and talk and cook and tell him every night at dinner how much he loved him. That's right! He colored a deep red. Lexaeus told him he loved him all the bloody time! Every night at dinner Lexaeus would say it, never hoping that Zexion would say it back but just to let him know that he loved him. Idiot! Fool! Moron! He fumed more as he kicked a few books around. Why would you love someone that made your life a living hell just because he could? It's not like Zexion did anything to encourage him! And he couldn't start admitting that he rather liked going to the football games and that he liked group study sessions with all the football players and that he liked getting drunk with Demyx.

NEVER!

Zexion threw himself down on Lexaeus's usual side of the couch and shivered at the unexpected heat that met his back. It's not like Lexaeus had ever tried to kiss him, in fact he'd never even touched him! Rebelliously Zexion wondered what Lexaeus's hands would feel like and slowly, guiltily, began stroking his abdomen under his loose t-shirt. Thankfully the windows were closed or he'd never even begin to think about this. The soft fabric rose and fell with his wrists as he idly stroked the cream flesh, he really needed to work on his abs more, the ridges barely showed his meager strength. Not like Lexaeus, oh no, that boy was practically bulging with muscle, he had to…playing a sport like football and all that. Zexion couldn't help but imagine Lexaeus shirtless, cut like a hero of myth. His breath hitched as he felt blood gather right between his legs.

This was wrong, this was so wrong…but he couldn't help himself. Still thinking of his large roommate he carefully slid his boxers down and freed his trembling length to the cool air of the dorm. He hitched his shirt up more and stroked himself a few more times before he reached down and gently took the member in his hands. His movements were languid at first, imagining that Lexaeus was gently stroking him. His hands were smooth but he shivered as he could feel the rough calloused hands of the footballer grip him enticingly. Lexaeus would probably kiss him a lot and Zexion swore he felt insistent lips on his neck though his shirt was bunched there. The kisses traveled down his chest to just above the boys pelvis and then stopped. "No!" he whispered, begging his dream lover for more. The kisses centered on his neck, drawing there tightly to leave a mark, any mark. Ah then what would Lex do? The rough hand still lazily stroked him as he palmed the velvet skin of Zexion's head. "Ah!" Zexion cried out low, whimpering at the sudden jolt of sexual need that streaked through him. He knew he should stop, he could already feel his neck throbbing from the kisses and now the lips were working diligently on his nipples.

What would his voice sound like? Whispered his wicked thoughts. He could hear it now, Lexaeus's rumbled appreciation as he lapped at the pert nipples being presented to him.

"Ah…Ah Lex!" he gasped and writhed on the couch, eyes half closed with passion as the imaginary lover began to stroke him faster. Zexion groaned once more as his roommate began to probe him gently with his fingers, and his more than willing body accepting two without question or strain. He blushed momentarily thinking of his vibrator under his mattress and knew he could take much more.

"You're a naughty boy Zexion," Lexaeus would say if he knew about the vibrator. His mouth would then concentrate right there on his hipbone and liquid fire flashed through him as he was branded by the athlete. He couldn't breathe; the hand stroked him faster and the fingers gently fucked him, all the while he felt insistent lips on his hipbone and Lexaeus's deep voice vibrating through him as he murmured appreciatively into his soft, pale skin.

"Ah! AH!! Lex!!" Zexion cried out low, tears springing to his eyes as he came into his own hand. Startled, his eyes flew open and looked down at his wet hands. What had happened? He could have sworn…he took deep calming breaths though he shook violently like a leaf in a windstorm. Quickly without much thought he fled to his bathroom where he washed his hands and cleaned himself up before examining the couch. No stains marred the purple couch and without another thought he fled to his room for the rest of night, confused about what had happened.

* * *

Lexaeus came home three days later to find a shy, blushing, stammering Zexion wandering aimlessly around their dorm. "Where did you get that bruise?" he asked as his eyes instantly fixated on the dark mark hovering on Zexion's neck. Immediately the boy slapped a hand there and blushed.

"I hit myself…on some bleachers…" he lied and he knew that Lexaeus knew he was lying. Without another word the football player nodded curtly and entered his room, firmly locking the door. Zexion almost started crying. This was so very bad! How was he supposed to explain that he was the one that did it when he wasn't even here! And he had a mark on his hip too that he couldn't explain. He knew that Lex hadn't been here that night, or the other three nights that Zexion had spent pleasuring himself thinking about him. Yet he had multiple marks all over his body from where "Lexaeus" had been kissing him. He felt shamed and confused, unsure what was going on around him. He was sure about one thing though, Lexaeus was angry and Zexion was too scared to tell him the truth, fearing that he was loosing his mind.

They avoided each other for the next two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Everyone knew that Lexaeus and Zexion were fighting, they just didn't know why

Everyone knew that Lexaeus and Zexion were fighting, they just didn't know why. The two would avoid each other in the hallways and at home they simply went to their respective rooms. Lexaeus however, out of habit still cooked dinner for them and left Zexion's portion on the counter until the smaller man was ready to eat it.

But Zexion wasn't eating well. He'd eat about half of his meal and put the rest in containers in the fridge. Lexaeus (against his better judgment) began to worry about all the containers stacking up in the fridge and the way that Zexion was looking around campus. Finally he confronted his roommate. After two and a half weeks of not speaking to each other he could only hope for the worst.

"You're not eating." He said bluntly as Zexion crept back into the kitchen with half of his food still on his plate. "Your boyfriend won't like it if you starve yourself." He suddenly pointed out, bitterness lacing his voice.

"What?" Zexion asked, startled.

"Nothing, never mind I didn't say anything." he growled as he headed back to his room.

"Lexaeus wait!" Zexion sent his plate clattering across the counter as he set it down and leapt across the room to grab his arm.

"It's not like that!" he shouted. He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. He was more than willing to throw all his pride away and beg Lexaeus to understand but the cold eyes of his desired tore through him. "Please! I don't have a boyfriend, I don't…I don't have anyone but you!" he whispered. Lexaeus didn't say anything but yanked his arm away, almost sending Zexion across the room before he went back into his room and slammed the door.

A deep and unexpected pain lanced through Zexion's chest and he gasped for a moment trying to recover his breath. The tears that had welled up in his eyes blurred his vision as he stumbled into his room and shut the door quietly. This is what he wanted wasn't it? What he had stove for these last two months? Lexaeus thought he was banging another guy and now that he was pissed off he'd pack his things and leave him alone. Well good riddance!

Right?

Zexion huddled on his floor, with his back pressed tightly to the door and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Number VI…" a voice called to him from the darkness. It was commanding and rough. He looked up from the white floor to see Lexaeus approaching him.

"What do you want?" he snapped bitterly.

"What do you mean what do I want? You're the one that called me here." He sounded puzzled.

"Don't give me that shit! And stop just standing there like some big dumb rock! Do something!" he began beating at Lexaeus. The taller man didn't do anything but gently swatted him away. "STOP IT!" Zexion screamed at him, furious tears pouring down his cheeks. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! All you ever do is make me feel things inside of me that I can't control or explain and then when all I can even think about is you, you think that I'm off banging another guy because I have all these marks on me!" and at that impassioned statement Zexion tore himself out of the hot black cloak he was wearing and revealed all the bruises that trailed down his body, including the fading one on his hip.

Lexaeus drew in a sharp breath and looked at his exposed body. "Who did this to you?" he growled.

"SHUT UP! You did!" Zexion screamed at him again. "I don't know how because you were never home. I just…imagined you were there and that you were kissing me," he hugged himself with his pale arms and shivered as the sudden cold assaulted him. "And I woke up with these bruises!" he whispered, hanging his head in shame when he caught the disbelieving look on Lexaeus's face. "I hate you!" he cried as he slowly got to his knees. "I hate you but I can't live without you and if you leave me I'm going to die." He sobbed.

But Lexaeus didn't say anything and when Zexion looked up to see why, he found himself standing in front of the door again, the one from his dream two months ago. He rose to his feet and crept towards the door, laying his hands on it and pushing futilely. "Open the door!" the voice commanded again.

"I can't!" Sobbed Zexion, frustration overtaking him again as he vainly tried to push or pull the door open.

"Open the door!" the voice commanded again.

"I CAN'T!" he screamed, kicking and hitting at the door. "I'm not strong enough!" he finally whimpered, clutching at one of the large handles and sliding to the floor. "I can't do it alone…" he whispered dejectedly. His shadow swirled and snarled around him again, drawing him deeper into the darkness, smoothing him, choking him until he couldn't even scream. When he thought it was all lost, when he thought he'd be sucked into the darkness forever a series of musical chirps rent the air and he found himself lying on the white color staring up at the domed ceiling. When he looked around he saw nothing and no one.

* * *

Zexion jerked awake suddenly, heart hammering in his chest and his clothes drenched with sweat. He was lying on his bedroom floor and a quick look at his clock told him that not even twenty minutes had passed, but in his dream it had seemed like hours! He took deep, calming breaths as he tried to make light of the situation. He'd always been so calm and collected and ever since Lexaeus showed up he'd been erratic and temperamental, why was one man able to do that to him?

Since Zexion could no longer deny the attraction he felt towards his roommate he decided to throw all caution to the wind and jumped to his feet with an odd sort of spastic energy. He straightened his hair a bit in the mirror and changed out of his cold sweat soaked clothes. He stood awkwardly in front of his reflection for a moment, glaring at his pale hairless legs and thin body. He almost lost his nerve right then, criticizing himself needlessly. But with a mental slap he was back on his way across the living room. He thought Lexaeus would still be in his room but halfway across the hall he realized that his door was open and there was no one inside.

His spirits sank considerably. "FINE!" he shouted as he ran into the football players room and jumping on the bed. "You idiot! I finally get up the nerve to say it and you're not even here! Well fine I'll only say it once and never again, NEVER! I love you! You stupid rock that came into my life unwelcome and undesired! I love you alright? You win! But it doesn't matter because you aren't here to hear it and that's your problem!" he caught his breath as he jumped up and down on the bed. But he quickly lost his energy and finally collapsed in frustration, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. "You big dumb oaf…I love you," he sniffed as he silently cried into the other's pillow.

* * *

When Lexaeus returned that night from practice he thought, at first that Zexion had gone out, his door was open and clearly there was no one inside. Sighing he headed to the refrigerator to grab a cold drink. He'd had such a shitty practice session today, all he could think about was what Zexion had said: "Please! I don't have a boyfriend, I don't…I don't have anyone but you!" what did he mean by that? He didn't know if he should be pissed off or relieved by that statement.

After drinking a sports drink he tossed the bottle into the recycle bin and picked up his bag to take his things to his room. He shouldered his door open, sending a shaft of light dramatically across the bed where Zexion slept, curled up around one of Lexaeus's pillows. It was obvious that he'd been crying, why he'd been crying was still a mystery. Slowly he set down his things and glanced around uncomfortably. He wanted to believe that Zexion had another lover then he could leave the frustration and hopelessness behind here in this apartment. After all, Zexion had done everything he could to push him away. At first Lexaeus thought it was just his pride, but the more scathing Zexion became the more disheartened Lexaeus became. These last two weeks had been hell and now all of a sudden Zexion shows up on his bed, clutching a pillow and murmuring in his sleep.

Sighing, Lexaeus decided to take him back to his room. Gently and effortlessly he scooped up the smaller man who refused to let go of his pillow and walked across the hall back to his own room. After maneuvering several piles of books he set his roommate down and went to straighten when Zexion's eyes fluttered open.

"You're home…" he murmured, sleep still heavily influencing him. "I missed you…" he yawned as he twisted himself around the pillow. "I love you, you stupid rock." he whispered again before he fell back asleep. Lexaeus stood there dumbstruck. He'd always heard that people were the most honest when they were asleep. Then he heard a soft knock on the front door and went to investigate.

"Trevor!" he exclaimed when he opened the door.

"Hey dude, is Zexion around?" he asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

"He's asleep," Lexaeus shrugged.

"Gotcha, hey listen I got some complaints from next door about him shouting, I mean he's never done that before and everything but I just have to come down and you know, warn him and all. Just to say I did, I mean it's a total formality," he shrugged. "But I mean…I guess he was shouting something about loving you? So I don't know if you were involved too…But I mean whatever right?! What you guys do is your business, but if you're gonna um…you know, do it, do it Zexion's room because he doesn't have neighbors if ya get my drift!" The two men traded looks briefly before Trevor turned red. "Anyway I gotta go, tell the little guy I said hi!" he muttered before fleeing down the sidewalk.

Incredible, absolutely incredible. One moment he was the lowest of the low and next he could almost feel like he was flying as he made his way into Zexion's room again. The smaller man was still curled around his pillow but his shirt had ridden up to expose a fading bruise on his creamy skin. Lexaeus suddenly didn't care where he got the bruises, he loved him, he'd said it twice, shouted it, actually. Quickly he disrobed and with a few careful maneuvers whisked Zexion out of his clothes too.

His breath hitched in his chest as he viewed the slight body of his roommate, the moonlight that stole into the room made him glow and he became embarrassed when he found himself standing at attention in less than a few minutes. Well, all of that would be seen to in time and with that philosophy he set about to arouse Zexion.

* * *

He was having a far better dream this time than last time. Lexaeus had come to him and was slowly kissing his way down his chest. Then suddenly Zexion remembered what happened the last time he had a dream like this. It felt real but it wasn't. "Stop it!" he whimpered trying to move Lexaeus mouth away from his stomach but with a stinging nip his fingers buried themselves into his hair and he tried to press him closer. "Noo!" he wailed softly. "This isn't right, Lexaeus will be mad again!" he tried to say but it came out as a series of whimpers and gasps as his dream lover took his trembling member into his mouth and began to suck on it. This dream was very different. Lexaeus only used his hand up until now, or his member to please him, though it really only ended up being Zexion's hand and vibrator in the end but still…he'd never used his mouth. "No! No no no!" he gasped, writhing about on the bed.

"Why not?" Lexaeus finally demanded as he slid his way beside him and turned him so he was on top.

"You aren't real!" Zexion whispered. "You never are! I wake up screaming your name but you're never here, it's just my hands or my vibrator," he whimpered as Lexaeus's hand continued to stroke his body and shaft idly.

"You have a vibrator?" Lexaeus quipped, his amusement evident at that confession. "And you thought about me when you pleasured yourself?" he whispered with a predatory smile. Zexion couldn't seem to think of a lie fast enough and so he nodded, eyes still half lidded with sleep and confusion. "Did you want me to be real?" he continued as he slipped a finger inside of Zexion. At the sudden intrusion the blue haired man cried out, arching his back prettily.

"Yes yes!! Gawd yes!" Zexion panted. "But I woke up and it was never you, but I had bruises from where you kissed me! But it's still not you! You're not real!" he cried passionately even as Lexaeus slipped in two more fingers. The way Zexion accepted the intrusion with little resistance proved how willing he was to be pleasured, real Lexaeus or not.

"If it was anyone but me would you cry out like this?" Lexaeus couldn't help but ask, though he already knew the answer.

"No! Just you…oh gawd, just you make me feel like this!" he seemed frustrated by that confession but Lexaeus decided it was because he was one, still wrestling with his own pride, and two, thought that he still wasn't real. Lexaeus took a deep breath as he viewed the writhing Zexion sitting just above his pelvis. He could feel his sharp little nails digging into his chest, marking him, drawing blood. He twitched painfully and knew what must be done. Quickly he turned them over again, lifting Zexion's legs gently around his waist, bringing him the perfect position.

"Do you want me Zexion?"

"Yes!" the smaller man sobbed, sexual need and passion causing him to writhe in anticipation.

"I'm real Zexion, this time, I'm real, feel me," and with those final words Lexaeus pushed into Zexion. There was a loud shout as Zexion's face contorted with pain and Lexaeus found himself concentrating very hard not to pound into him mercilessly. There was a series of erratic breathing as both adjusted to the new feelings they were experiencing.

"Lex?" Zexion breathed finally, when the other looked up he was staring into the startling clear eyes of a fully conscious Zexion. "This…this isn't an illusion?" he whispered, tentatively reaching out and tugged gently on a lock of Lexaeus's hair.

"It's real," Lexaeus confirmed as he leaned over and kissed Zexion deeply. Zexion was shy to return his kiss but Lexaeus decided it had more to do with inexperience than shyness. "Do you want me to start moving?" he murmured, nuzzling his lover's collarbone.

"Yes…please," Zexion gasped as Lexaeus began to thrust back and forth gently. But the tempo that they easily fell into was lost as passion took full hold and they both began thrusting and fighting, clawing to attain the perfect release together. Lexaeus left a large, dark bruise on Zexion's shoulder as the smaller man clawed his way through his back and chest as they changed positions several times. Finally, with Zexion trembling on his hands and knees, head buried in a pillow did they both find the release they were looking for. Both were exhausted, both were sexually sated and happy and both were more than happy to tug the covers up and pass out in each other's weak arms until morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Zexion had never had the pleasure of waking up slowly. Despite the fact that he claimed he wasn't a morning person he found infinitely easier to wake up than to fall asleep. But this morning he wanted to stay curled up with Lexaeus and share the warmth. Well, he supposed he could do both. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at his bedmate, still snoring softly. Incredible, it really had been him last night; Zexion couldn't help the feeling of relief at that realization. Nor could he stop the idiotic grin that spread across his face. Slowly he crawled onto the man's wide torso and perched there comfortably until one brown eye cracked open.

"Good morning," Zexion smiled as he blew his messy hair out of his eyes.

"Good morning," Lexaeus smiled back as he slowly sat up and gave Zexion a soft kiss on the mouth. Again his bedmate was a little hesitant but Lexaeus vowed to change that in a short time. "What day is it?" he muttered looking over at the clock.

"It's Sunday," Zexion answered with a small yawn, inching closer so that his bare chest was pressed against Lexaeus's. "You're so warm!" he murmured, stretching slightly.

"Ha! You're like a cat!" Lexaeus suddenly exclaimed. "A pretty little cat with more hiss that claws!" he teased.

"I am not!" Zexion immediately protested, making as if to get off, but Lexaeus proved quicker and turned them over so that Zexion was now beneath him.

"You are and I think it's cute," he grinned as he began nuzzling the smaller boys neck. Zexion laughed softly and wrapped his arms around his back, preparing for another round of mutual pleasure.

And then the bloody doorbell rang.

"Fuck…" Zexion hissed as he wiggled his way from underneath his roommate and after pulling on a pair of boxers yanked open the front door.

"Hey shrimp is Lex here?" one of his football friends demanded as he stuck his head in the door. Zexion leveled a very hostile glare at him and prepared to verbally abuse him when Lexaeus's rumbling voice sounded from the bedroom.

"Hey Zex baby just tell them I'll call them later, come back to bed!" Zexion turned bright red and slammed the door on the stuttering footballer.

"Lexaeus!" he yowled as he ran straight for the bedroom and pounced on the reclining figure. "That was so embarrassing!!" he whined as Lexaeus quickly righted him and pulled his legs apart so that Zexion rested back against his bent knees.

* * *

Lexaeus said nothing, but smiled indulgently as he tugged Zexion down for another kiss.

The next morning Zexion slithered out of bed and into the shower soon after his alarm chimed and stretched lazily in the hot water. The white linoleum of the shower stall surrounded him, cold, sterile and formless. Feelings of déjà vu began to assault him and for a moment his vision went hazy as he began to see fleeting visions of cloaked figures and white hallways. White hallways like the one's in his nightmares. Slowly he sank to the floor, huddling under the scalding spray of water. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening…go away, go away! He chanted over and over again until he felt the feelings die down and when he opened his eyes his vision was clear. Frightened now he quickly washed himself and exited, careful not to wake Lexaeus as he dressed and got ready for his early class. Ugh, never again would he take a 7:00AM class, it was madness, that's what it was. After giving Lex a soft kiss goodbye on the forehead he was off to class.

* * *

Later that day, as Zexion was busy putting things in his locker, he found himself surrounded by a group of prissy, preening females. "Um…hi?" he asked.

"Ugh, don't think you're all that just because Lexaeus slept with you, it doesn't mean anything. He's an athlete and you look like a girl!" one of them snapped.

"That's right! Lexaeus even said at the beginning of the year that he couldn't date one of us because of his football career! And he had a terrible practice yesterday because of your fight! You're hurting his career!" Another began to bitch.

Zexion had never suffered from being speechless, scathing sarcasm had come to his aid more that once, however he felt that in this group of catty females he'd be torn to pieces before he even had a chance to retaliate. His eyes began to frantically try and find a way out, like a cornered beast he contemplated a full out physical attack, these amazons were much taller than him, he might be able to get away with claming self defense.

"How vulgar," another voice cut in from Zexion's right. Every head turned as a young woman with light purple hair stepped out of the admissions office, clutching a thick folder of paperwork. She was short like Zexion and she pushed her glasses up her nose with a look of evident disdain. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and you're acting like a pack of vicious dogs!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" snapped another girl.

"Why it means that you're being bitches, leave the poor thing alone!" she stated bluntly. "Just because you were too stupid to realize that Lexaeus wasn't interested in you doesn't mean you need to take it out on him."

"And how do you know who we're talking about?!" the first one demanded.

"Who doesn't know Lexaeus Aarden, football star? And say, isn't that him right now?" she asked, staring further down the hall. And with that the girls all turned to see that indeed Lexaeus was walking towards them, looking none too pleased at the situation. Muttering under their breath and giving Zexion dirty looks they scattered, too scared to face the angry football player.

"Are you alright?" Lexaeus asked him softly as he watched Zexion gather his books and slam his locker shut.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; I've never been good at that sort of thing…" he added. "But hey thanks-," he stopped talking as he looked down the hall but the girl was gone. There was absolutely no trace of her down the long, tiled corridor or even a hint of her shoes squeaking down the empty hall.

"I was outside when some tall chick with dark purple hair mentioned you were in trouble. I don't know how she knew, probably has good eyesight or something, those windows are so tinted," Lexaeus shrugged it off. "Anyway I'm glad I listened, let's go, we have class now right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah…sure…" Zexion sighed as they walked to their next class together. But he was troubled, something he was able to hide from his smiling lover. Girls that were psychic (because face it NO ONE could see through those windows, especially that far away) and girls that vanished into thin air, dreams about white hallways and visions of men in black cloak's and there was that one time in his dream where Lex had called him Number VI, what the hell was that all about? Zexion wasn't entirely sure, but he did know one thing, if he didn't keep track of it all, he was never going to find out.

* * *

That night at dinner, between mouthfuls of food and answering Lexaeus's questions Zexion was scribbling down notes from the day and his dreams over the last few days.

"What are you doing?" Lexaeus asked curiously as he finished his meal.

"Research…" Zexion muttered. "Well, self research, I'm keeping track of certain things, like those girls today and some dreams I've been having," though Zexion neglected to mention what had happened in the shower that morning.

"Hm, interesting…I'm going to take a shower now," Lex sighed as he rose from the table and collected Zexion's scattered plate and rinsed them off in the sink. Zexion looked up as Lexaeus headed into his own room to shower and mentally slapped himself. Here they were lovers now and what did Zexion do all evening? Homework and take notes. Well, Lexaeus should understand that he still had a routine and that he didn't have time to be playing kissy face every minute of every day.

Guilt decided to pay him a visit then and miserably he realized that being in a relationship meant giving and taking. Sighing at himself he shut his notebook and quietly padded his way into Lexaeus's room and slipped out of his clothes. Trying not to make a sound he gently peeked into the steamy shower and found Lexaeus's broad back facing him. Gods but he was huge, Zexion wasn't even sure if he could fit into the shower! Taking a deep breath and deciding just to do it Zexion stepped behind him and pressed his back against the wall to keep from touching him. It took a few moments for Lexaeus to turn around, preparing to wash the shampoo out of his hair when he saw a sheepishly naked Zexion smiling at him from the shower wall. "Uh…hi there!" he waved.

"Ever done it in a shower before?" Lexaeus suddenly demanded.

"Um…no…no-whoa!" he squealed as Lexaeus lifted him up and braced him against the wall. There was a slight pause that Lexaeus distracted him with a fiery hot kiss before he began to slide himself into Zexion, using the soap as a lubricant. Every inch that he slid into Zexion caused the other man to grow harder and longer. When the larger man was finally seated all the way he paused for a moment to kiss Zexion again before he began to pump into him. "Oh!! Oh…right there, yes! YES!" Zexion began to shout in pleasure as Lexaeus soon began to hit his spot with every thrust. His fingers slipped on the wet muscles of his back but his nails soon found homes and buried themselves deep enough into his lover's back to draw blood. He gasped, screamed and moaned wantonly as the pace was kept steady and firm for god knows how long. He could feel Lexaeus's fingers biting into his thighs and feel the skin tingle where he'd been marked.

Finally, with a roar and soft whimper they came together in the shower, the water having turned cold. Quickly the two cleaned each other up and exited, eager to get back to bed and continue what they had started. "I never knew you were so resilient," Lexaeus teased when Zexion wrestled him onto his back.

"I happen to like sex." Zexion replied haughtily tossing his damp hair back and leveling a sexy glare at his lover. "Now are you going to continue or should I go back to doing homework?" he demanded. Of course the answer he received was rather long winded and the two didn't get to sleep until the early morning hours.

And the funny thing is, Zexion wouldn't have changed a thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

He sat on a tall throne, suspended high above the floor, taller than Lexaeus and the man next to him, but shorter than the Superior, Number II and Number III. But there really wasn't a method to the madness of these seats, no in fact it wasn't a showing of rank all, just a circle of thrones, each adorned with a cloaked figure. Today though, he noticed three empty seats, three new empty seats. However the issue was never addressed by the Superior and the meeting concluded. But as dreams go he suddenly found himself standing at the bottom of a grassy hill located just outside the school. As he looked up the hill he noticed two cloaked figures but he sensed they were different from the ones he'd previously seen.

"Will you join us?" one of the figures asked him.

"Join you?" Zexion repeated.

"If you don't, we'll kill you," the other informed him.

"Give us your heart and surrender to the Organization." The first demanded. Zexion grabbed his chest frantically.

"No! This is my heart! Mine!" impassioned words spilled from his lips, but where they came from he didn't know, where the panic that laced his voice came from, he didn't know. "I won't let you have it and I won't go back! I'm happy here!" he continued. The figures peered at him, faces hiding in the darkness of their hoods.

"Is that your final answer?" the taller one demanded.

"Yes!" Zexion shouted.

"Well I suppose then that you must die." The shorter one summoned a sword like object but before Zexion could wince or defend himself he saw the woman summon a perfect replica of himself and Lexaeus. With a sweep of her weapon the figures vanished.

"W..what did you do?" Zexion whispered.

"We killed you, and your boyfriend, so I suppose we should tell you to live your life and make lots of little babies…" the taller one chuckled.

"Bye Number VI!" the shorter one chirped as they vanished into wisps of darkness.

* * *

With a loud shout and gasp Zexion sat straight up and clutched his chest, feeling the reassuring hammering of his heart. Lexaeus, startled by his bedmates sudden change of position fell off the other side of the bed with a thump. "Lex?" Zexion's voice quivered as his lover's head slowly surfaced from the other side of the mattress.

"What the hell was that about?" he grumbled as he pulled himself onto the bed.

"I had another nightmare…"

"You've been having those an awful lot lately, mind sharing this time?" Lexaeus drawled dryly as he crawled back into bed.

"Um…well…" Zexion fidgeted for a second and looked up at Lexaeus through his long dark eyelashes. "Promise you won't laugh at me?" he whispered. Lexaeus sighed and slid his large hand across the side of his lovers face, caressing it gently and giving him a chaste kiss.

"I promise!" he smiled. Now that he had his lovers promise, Zexion relaxed enough to crawl onto the larger man's lap and faced him a serious look upon his face.

"I have these dreams of men in black cloaks. I don't know why I know they're men, but I do. Sometimes they talk to me, they call me Number VI. I see you once in awhile too, they call you Number V. Normally I dream that I'm standing before a large door in a white hallway. Just standing there. Before we started all this I would be running towards it and before I could reach it the darkness would get me." He paused for a moment and winced at the thought.

"Tonight though…I was sitting in a room full of chairs and every one was filled but three. And it was weird because I just knew there was something unusual about that but I didn't know why. But the man in charge…the Superior never said anything. The next thing I know I'm standing outside the college at the bottom of a hill where these two other figures tell me that I need to come back and join the Organization. But I was scared…I didn't want to go back because I knew that there wouldn't be anything for me there…just darkness again. So I told them no…and somehow they made copies of you and me and one of the figures slashed them with a weapon and then she said that we had been killed…and she said something about making lots of little babies…" he blushed.

The two were silent for a moment as each considered their story. "I've had dreams like that too…" Lexaeus finally admitted. "But mine appear to be more enlightening." He sat up a bit more and adjusted Zexion. "Do you remember anything called Organization XIII?" he asked. Zexion shook his head. "I think it's the name of the Organization those girls wanted you to rejoin." Lex informed him. "We were members once, you and I."

Upon hearing those words something occurred within Zexion that caused him to wince in pain. Something about his lovers' statement trigged a flood of memories and feelings within him that it literally pained him. He pressed his body against Lexaeus, crying out again and again as wave after wave of pain washed over his entire body. When the pain subsided enough to leave his body unpleasantly numb and tingly he shivered against Lexaeus' chest. "Zexion?" He didn't move.

"Zexion are you alright?" Lexaeus asked worriedly, shaking him. Zexion grabbed his wrist in a strong grip and effectively stopped that action.

"I remember, everything." Zexion muttered against the crook of his neck. "Everything…" he repeated.

"Zexion…I've known for a long time." Lexaeus admitted. "Probably since last year." He added.

"Wha-? That long?" Zexion cried out as he sat up once more. Lexaeus thought he looked adorable with his hair messed up just so. "How did we get here then?" he demanded.

"I don't know, but all I knew when I remembered was that I had to get you to remember too, because I wanted you so badly." He whispered between escalating passionate kisses.

"What about Demyx?" Zexion suddenly asked as he began to squirm and wiggle against the heating flesh of his lover.

"We'll worry about him later, I don't think he should remember just yet do you? Maybe he's not the only one around here?" Lexaeus pointed out as he kicked down the covers and rolled them over so that Zexion was beneath him.

"Good point." And that was that.

* * *

A few days later as Zexion was preparing to leave the school computer lab for the evening he stopped by the print station to pick up his work. But when he arrived down the hall he found the room empty. "Ugh..." he sighed as he reached in to ring the little bell on the counter.

"What the hell do you want?" snapped the irritated voice of the pink haired man that popped his head up.

"ARGH!" Zexion yelped, jumping back a good two feet and dropping his books. "Marluxia! What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Well actually I'm looking for you and Lexaeus you know where he is?" Marly smirked.

"This isn't real, you're dead! Hell, you died after us!" Zexion shouted.

"Psh…details, details," Marluxia rolled his eyes. "I met Axel." He suddenly added. "The bastard has a heart now, can you believe it?" he slammed a fist into the counter. Zexion thought it best not to add that he had one now too.

"Axel's alive?" he asked instead.

"Yeah, in Twilight Town of all fucking places!" he swore as he came out from behind the little room.

"Yeah well, sure...whatever…" Zexion mumbled as he dashed in quickly to pick up his research papers. When he came back out Marluxia was gathering his books.

"Come on shrimp," he ordered, shoving the books back into his arms and taking off down the hall.

"Excuse me?" Zexion hissed menacingly. "Don't think that because you're back from the dead you can order me around! I'm still your superior!" Zexion pointed out. Marluxia turned on him then, forcing him back against the hallway wall and smirked at him.

"Oh no Zexy darling, you don't seem to understand the position that you're in." he murmured as he gently began to wrap his fingers around Zexion's hair. "Things are changing in our little club, with the absence of our dear Superior, Xaldin and Saix are taking over and I'm looking for our dear members to join us once more," he purred as he leaned in to lick the shell of Zexion's ear. "Which reminds me, have you seen Xigbar or Demyx anywhere?"

Zexion pushed him away roughly and slapped him as hard as he could. With a smirk meaner than Zexion had ever seen, Marluxia casually licked the droplet of blood that formed at the corner of his mouth. "Oh that's rich…don't play the outraged innocent with me Zexion, not so long ago there was a time when you and I were quite good together…"

"That's in the past Marluxia, I'm with Lexaeus now and that's where I'll stay!" Zexion hissed.

"So unlike you to be this defensive about something so trivial…" Marluxia remarked as he began to push Zexion into the corner again.

"Origami Strike!" an authoritative voice ordered. Marluxia winced as several little paper objects struck him in the side and knocked him down. Zexion turned to see two cloaked and hooded figures standing at the end of the hall. Just like his dream the shorter one held a large body length fan and snapped it shut with incredible ease. Something about her suddenly gave him a large feeling of déjà vu.

"Who the fuck are you two?" Marluxia growled as he scrambled to his feet, his jeans and shirt laced with several small cuts and blood seeping through the cloth.

"Just observers for now but we must warn you to keep your hands to yourself." The taller one ordered. "Or my lovely associate here will kill you." And with that the two vanished.

Zexion didn't waste any time in running the opposite way down the hall, heart literally in his throat, threatening to choke him. This was bad, so very bad, he had to tell Lexaeus and he had to tell him now!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Lexaeus was whistling merrily to himself as he casually stirred the sauce he was preparing for dinner. It still amazed him how easy it had been to remind Zexion of their past. He hadn't wanted to bring it up in the beginning because he felt that was cheating somehow. But now he didn't have to worry about it getting in the way of their happy future. However it was glaringly apparent that even though Zexion was similar to his old self, he was also very different, after all his eyes were much clearer and betrayed far more emotion than he probably realized. It took away from the "mysterious" aspect of his personality that Lexaeus had found attractive back in the Organization but he supposed it was all for the best.

"Zexion?" he queried from the stove as his lover barreled into their dorm room. Paper went flying everywhere as the smaller man tossed his homework and bags in the entry way and launched himself into the larger man.

"Lex! Marluxia is here!" he shouted frantically. "He said that Xaldin and Saix are reforming the organization and he wants to know where Xigbar and Demyx are!" he babbled, gesturing wildly with his hands. Lexaeus carefully caught both of them and held them gently by his lovers side.

"Calm down, where did you see him?" he asked, turning around to turn off the stove top so dinner didn't burn.

"In the print lab! I was getting my research papers and he just popped up from nowhere…Oh!! And those two figures from my dream showed up and attacked Marly! And they told him to play nice or something like that but I don't know why!"

Lexaeus could tell that Zexion was very upset by this new development but didn't know how to address it. Zexion was rarely this jumpy and when he chattered nervously he had the cutest look on his face. Lexaeus smiled then and leaned down to kiss the still babbling Zexion.

"This isn't the time for that!" Zexion bitched at him as they parted.

"Oh? I think it is…" with that Lexaeus picked up the struggling Zexion and took two strides to the bedroom where he dumped the smaller man onto the bed. "Didn't you and Marluxia have a thing?" he asked point blank. Zexion paled considerably and glanced nervously at Lexaeus.

"That was a long time ago…" Zexion muttered looking away. "And it didn't mean anything!" he added suddenly.

"I know," Lexaeus shrugged as he finished undressing and kneeling on the bed. The quietness of his voice irritated the other man. Sure Lexaeus was talking far more than normal but that still didn't mean he was a chatty cathy. Zexion glared up at Lexaeus before throwing his hands up in the air and undressing. "There we go!" Lexaeus said brightly as Zexion bared his pale, naked body. "Now…I think we should use this tonight," and with those words Lexaeus wandered over to the desk where he pulled out the abandoned vibrator.

"What?" Zexion squeaked as Lexaeus lubed up the vibrator and stalked him up the bed. Zexion didn't get a chance to repeat his question because he let out a hiss of pain as Lexaeus inserted the phallic object deep inside him. True to form Zexion was standing to attention in minutes.

"Now, I think you're so upset because Marluxia did something to you," Lexaeus correctly guessed as he turned the vibrator on. Zexion cried out in pleasure and threw himself against the headboard unexpectedly. Even through his hazy vision he saw Lexaeus bend over to take his member into his mouth and frantically backed away, gripping the sheets as he writhed in uncontrollable pleasure. The deep laughter followed him as he felt the large hands of his lover pin him down by his chest so he could feast on the others quivering flesh.

"No!" Zexion gasped as his hands immediately flew to Lexaeus's hair and gripped it tightly. "Sto-stopit!" he moaned as he bent over the other's back. Lexaeus of course paid no heed and continued to run his tongue languidly up and down the other man's cock. Zexion made a series of choking and crying noises as he continued to squirm under his lovers ministrations. Lexaeus winced only slightly as he felt Zexion's nails scratch across his back as he tried to gain some control over himself. "Lex…LEX I'mmmmm, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Zexion choked out right before he achieved his release.

Lexaeus raised his head and wiped the translucent cum from his mouth and kissed the panting and shaking Zexion as he removed the vibrator and tossed it across the room where it landed with a clatter. "I'm not finished…" he growled as he thrust inside. Both cried out in pleasure as they became one. There was a momentary pause as Zexion's breathing calmed and he looked up at his lover, his large eyes startling clear and free of fear or doubt. "Marluxia can't hurt us." He muttered as he leaned down to kiss along Zexion's chest. "Trust me."

"Yes… yes!!" gasped Zexion as Lexaeus began to thrust into him. "Ohh…faster!" he whimpered as his legs wrapped tighter around the other's waist. Lexeaus buried his face into the crook of his lover's neck and drew so deeply on the skin there that Zexion cried out with pain and yanked his head away viciously only to apologize by kissing him passionately. With their mouths fused together they both moaned into the other's mouth as they reached completion together. Lexaeus fell to the side and took deep breaths to regain his calm as Zexion slowly inched his way over to him. "Lex…about that…"

"Moment of uncontrolled jealously."

"Oh." Zexion was quiet for a moment before he began to laugh and turned his giggling into his lovers broad shoulder to muffle it.

"I get the feeling that you're making fun of me." Lexaeus drawled.

"What makes you say that?" Zexion asked as he continued to giggle.

"Oh no reason…" and with that Lexaeus turned and began to tickle his lover, enjoying the way his laughter danced around them. It was times like this that Lexaeus realized how much he missed when he was a Nobody and what he had now that they were together. If Marluxia was here to threaten that, well, he'd have more than just two strange girls to worry about, Lexaeus would tear him apart.

* * *

The next morning as Lexaeus walked onto the football field he felt invigorated and ready to face the day. He'd reluctantly left the snoring Zexion earlier this morning as the alarm had insistently gone off. Soon the football season would be over and he could spend more time with his lover in bed on the weekends.

As he tossed down his equipment and braced his foot on the bench to tie his shoes he caught the sound of giggling and turned to see two black figures perched on the goal post. Quickly he tied off his laces and then approached them, sauntering to make him appear disinterested in the fact that they were even there. "Are you the girls that keep bothering Zexion?" he demanded.

"We're not bothering anyone, we saved you a whole hell of a lot of trouble in the future." One of them snapped. "Speaking of trouble in the future, that reminds me that we've got someone else's life to detour, see ya!" and with that they were gone.

"What was that all about?" Marluxia's voice demanded from beside him. Lexaeus jumped sideways in his surprise and glared accusingly at the Graceful Assassin. "I hate rogue Nobodies," he added with a smirk.

"What do you want Marluxia?" Lexaeus demanded.

"Good gawd you look terrible!" he gasped as he took in his superior's younger visage. But Lexaeus was still larger than him and didn't hesitate to grab the shorter man by the lapels of his cloak and lift him off his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. Marluxia began backpedaling, stuttering and waving his hands in a nonthreatening manner.

"Look it's not really my idea to be here in the first place, I'm working for someone else!" he shouted. "But I wasn't lying to Zexion when I said that Xaldin and Saix want to reform the organization!"

"Who are you working for?" Lexaeus demanded as he set Marluxia down, still pinning him to the spot with a vicious glare.

"I don't know, some king or whatever! He's looking for Demyx, apparently the brat's royalty or something and I've been ordered to kill Xigbar but I figured I can kill two birds with one stone you know? Take Xigbar's heart and induct him back into the organization and give Demyx back to his home world."

"You hate Demyx so I find that rather odd that you'd want to help him…" Lexaeus pointed out, Marluxia shrugged and turned his rather evil gaze to where the two women had been standing.

"I didn't say he was going to be alive when he got there…" he muttered under his breath. He never saw the hit coming. One moment he was standing and the next Lexaeus's fist had connected with his cheek and sent him sprawling on the ground.

"I think you should leave." Lexaeus ordered.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Marluxia screeched as Lexaeus picked him up again.

"You're going to leave and you're never going to come back. Zexion and I aren't joining you again and Demyx isn't here so leave, before you really piss me off…" he hissed.

"Alright!! ALRIGHT!" Marluxia choked as Lexaeus dropped him. He briefly thought about trying to engage the man but thought again, if Lexaeus was willing to throw down without weapons or powers how would he react if he drew a weapon? "Fine, but you don't know what you're missing, when we finally achieve our objectives you're going to wish you'd joined us again!" and with that Marluxia vanished in a wisp of darkness, leaving Lexaeus irritated and jumpy.

* * *

Marluxia reappeared on a hill just outside the college and flipped it off vehemently before turning around and shouting in surprise. Before him stood two women, the taller one twirled a lock of dark indigo hair around an elegantly gloved finger while the shorter one smirked at him as she blew her shaggy orchid hair out of her face.

"What the hell are you two?" he demanded.

"We're just like you, only different." The taller one answered. "We heard you're looking for Demyx and Xigbar, we know where you can find them next."

"Where?" Marluxia demanded with a sideways glance.

"Traverse Town." She answered again. Marluxia gave them a long look, finally sighing.

"Why are you helping me?" he demanded.

"Oh trust me, we're not helping you. Everything we do furthers our own personal agenda." The shorter one informed him. "Everything."

Marluxia regarded them with a sudden new light. There was more to these women than originally met the eye. "Thanks for the advice." He finally said as he vanished.

"Do you think he believed us?" Raxe asked.

"Well if he did or didn't it's out of our hands now." Xulna shrugged. "Let's get out of here, we've got to get the next part of the plan going or we're going to be behind schedule!"

"Do you think it was good luck that we found this heart then? Or do you think it was chance?" Raxe mused as she opened her hand to reveal a small glowing heart.

"Baxtthia's heart, that's how she's been figuring out where the other organization members are. Did you see that scary guy with the black hair she was talking too? He said he was working for the Goblin King!" Xulna shivered. "We should do something and hide it or we might get ourselves in trouble…"

"Good point! Can you make a Golem?" Raxe suddenly asked.

"Oh yeah, it's just a matter of rearranging some atoms…" and with a snap of her fingers a clothed body of a young man formed.

"Oh excellent!" Raxe chirped as she plunged the heart into the chest of the Golem. With a gasp it came to life and blinked at its surroundings. But it didn't seem to mind that Raxe and Xulna were there staring at him. In fact he looked around, checked his watch and gasped. "I'm going to be late!" he shouted as he took off down the hill.

"HA HA! I knew it, my theory is totally right!" Raxe crooned as they watched the young man run down the hill towards the college. "I suppose our work is done here?" she looked up at Xulna and waited for her partner's go ahead.

"Yeah, let's get out of here, Zexion and Lexaeus are safe for now and I don't really think we can muck up their happy ending anymore…besides if the information in that heart was correct, Demyx will be dropping in shortly, then things will get interesting for them!"

And with that they vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

After the departure of Marluxia and the sudden absence of the two strange women Lexaeus found that he needed to work out some extra stress on the football field and took it out on the teammates unlucky enough to be paired with him. There was plenty of muttering to be heard around the field as his partners limped away or rubbed bruised shoulders and legs. The positives however were infinite since after the fifth hit Lexaeus felt much better about the whole situation. He decided that the girls were no threat and with Marluxia gone he was free to do whatever he wished with Zexion.

Now, it should be noted that the teammates of Lexaeus noticed that whenever something went wrong with Lexaeus, his relationship with Zexion was usually to blame. So, being the dedicated and loyal teammates that they were they quickly called a meeting to decide what to do about it.

"It's fucking ridiculous the way he babies that emo freak!" one player protested, joined in by several other shouts of agreement.

"Well, he's been playing better recently!" another argued.

"Yeah but how long will that last? All Zexion has to do is throw him out of bed and we're back where we started when they were fighting a few weeks ago!" another shouted.

"I say we do something about it!"

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Well, we'll rough the freak up a bit you know! Warn him to stay away from Lexaeus!" one suggested.

"How's that going to work? They're freaking roomies!"

"So! We'll get the school to switch their dorms, they can't sleep together if they don't room together, we'll put another guy with Zexion!"

"Oh! How about we make it so Lexaeus never wants to see Zexion again?!" another piped up. "Yeah yeah, we'll strip him and you know, "rough him up a bit" and take some pictures you know what I'm saying? I'll bet that guys nothing but a little slut, he'll be more than happy to suck us off or let us fuck 'im!"

The crowd was silent for a minute before unanimous approval roared through them.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed another voice. All heads turned to see the assistant captain, Benjamin York glaring at them menacingly. "Need I remind you all that this situation is an equal opportunity one? We've all been known to play badly if we're having girl troubles, don't pretend that you don't!" he snapped when someone looked ready to protest. "It just sickens me that you would behave this way just because one of our best players in ten years happens to be gay and getting it on with his roommate. Absolutely disgusting, you're not men, not one of you! If this is how you're going to solve this problem I'll have every one of you suspended, yeah that's right!" he shouted over the groans. "I don't care if we loose the state championship this year, if you all want to behave like the sad little fucks you're being right now that's fine with me, but I refuse to be apart of a team that spouts such prejudice bullshit!" The table was silent as he fumed over them, glaring them into obedience. Finally the crowd seemed to relax.

"We were out of line," sighed one. Agreement twittered through the crowd. And that was that, as the team disbanded and went their separate ways, they each felt the guilt and shame that their other captain had instilled in them but it would have surprised them all to know that he'd taken specific notes on what had been said and quietly slipped them into his pocket so he could later deliver them to the captain of their biggest rivals. It was nothing personal against Zexion but both players had something in common, they both hated Lexaeus Aarden.

* * *

Meanwhile Lexaeus and Zexion were panting heavily after another round of afternoon rowdiness. "My god you're horny today!" Zexion exclaimed as he stretched his pale body out and hummed in satisfaction. Lexaeus leaned down to nibble on his ear and elicited a squeal from the smaller man.

"I love it when you make funny noises," he chuckled, rolling over and pinning Zexion down. "I wanna fuck you again…" he sighed as his tongue traced his collarbone.

"Can you wait for an hour? I won't be able to walk tomorrow!" Zexion groused.

"I'll carry you everywhere."

"Don't talk like that or I'll kick you out of bed!" Zexion bitched, tugging on the other's brown hair. Lexaeus chuckled and blew a razberry into Zexion's unsuspecting stomach and smiled as his lover giggled uncontrollably. "Okay, Okay!" he relented. "I won't kick you out of bed…" he smiled as he kissed his lover leisurely.

Just as things were about to get interesting again a loud knock echoed from the front door and Zexion groaned as his bedmate slipped off of him to answer the door, pulling on some boxers first of course. "Hey Ben!" he greeted his co-captian nonchalantly (as if he hadn't just been getting ready to screw his roommate into the mattress).

"Hey Lex, look there's a party tonight at The Wake, you coming?" he asked as he handed him the invite. "You can bring your boyfriend," he added, knowing that Lexaeus hated parties of any type. However he seemed to consider it for a moment and shrugged. "Sure, we'll go, it's a good thing the championship is in a few days though right? Just make sure to tell the guys not to drink too much, we still have practice!" he warned as he flipped the invite over and read about reduced beer prices.

"Great then see ya there!" Ben said with a wave as he vanished. Lexaeus closed the door and wandered back into the bedroom, still looking at the invite.

"What's up?" Zexion asked as he stood up on the bed and stood looking over his lover's shoulder.

"Just an invite to a party tonight, you wanna go?" he asked. He thought he'd say no, after all Zexion wasn't known for being social.

"Sure, sounds like fun, I've never gotten sloshed at a college party before, you're not drinking right?" he asked as he snatched the invite away to read it.

"I don't like the taste of beer," Lexaeus admitted.

"Excellent, I'll get drunk and you can carry me home!" Zexion teased. But Lexaeus' stony look told him that wasn't something to joke about. "Oh come on, like I'd get drunk anyway!" he frowned. Lexaeus still said nothing and Zexion plopped down on the bed and frowned right back. "Well fine! Be that way, I won't go to that stupid party!"

Lexaeus finally grinned and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Zexion hissed.

"I just find it amusing that my silence never used to bother you, and now all of a sudden if I don't talk to you, you get pissy." He grinned as he shucked off his boxers and jumped back into bed. "Come here, I think I've got enough in me for two more rounds…" he teased.

"You're such a pervert!" Zexion huffed, smacking him around the shoulders, in a few moments though, none of that mattered since Zexion couldn't get his lips free long enough to berate him.

* * *

That night as Lexaeus dressed in his room he could hear all sorts of strange noises coming from Zexion's bathroom and desperately wanted to investigate but the smaller man had been quite insistent that he not see him until the party. Finally, as Lexaeus lounged in the livingroom, dressed in his usual jeans and T-shirt, the door opened and Zexion emerged. Lexaeus jumped up to see him and his jaw, dropped open.

"What?" Zexion instantly began fidgeting. "Do I look weird?"

Weird was certainly not the word Lexaeus was looking for. Zexion fidgeted there in tight black leather pants that melted into his equally black shoes and tank top, however it was the bright blue mesh top over the black tank top that gave him the look of a sexual target. That, and he'd painted his nails black to match the lipstick he currently wore and oh, did Lexaeus mention the eyeliner? Because it was by far the sexiest thing about him, but one eye was hidden behind the long bangs he'd spent the last hour straightening in the bathroom. He opened his mouth several times to say something but nothing came out.

"I look horrible don't I?" he all but wailed. He turned around the go back into his room when Lexaeus grabbed him.

"If you change, I'll never speak to you again…" he murmured. The gaze he gave him must have been enough to sink that point through because Zexion only nodded and relaxed. "Now lets go…" he suggested before he lost control of himself and tossed Zexion on the couch. Though he really wanted to…really, really, really wanted to…

* * *

When they arrived the party was already in full swing, the club was filled with dancing, writhing, drinking, laughing, yelling college football players (and cheerleaders) as they enjoyed the last big party before the last big game. Zexion shyly stayed close to Lexaeus as they entered and made their way to Ben who was enjoying a drunken lapdance from one of the cheerleaders.

"Oh hey Lex!" he smiled as he stood up and dumped the girl on her ass. However she was too drunk to realize what had happened and laughed hysterically. Zexion suddenly began to rethink this whole getting drunk thing…

"So this is your boyfriend?" he heard Ben saying before Lexaeus shoved him forward a little to meet his co-captain. Now Ben and Zexion had conversed before whenever the team was over for group study sessions but tonight, facing him in such different clothing, Zexion felt like he was being stripped by the other's eyes. "Nice to meet you Zexion…" his voice deepened and he held out his hand to shake.

"Hey Ben," Zexion returned, gripping it tightly which surprised the other. Zexion grew offended, just because he looked like a girl didn't mean he shook hands like one. That, and Ben was still giving him a funny look. "Lex I wanna dance!" he suddenly announced as he dragged the larger man onto the sporadically lit dance floor.

"What was that all about?" Lexaeus demanded when they got out there and began dancing, well, swaying at least to avoid other erratically dancing couples.

"He scares me! Did you see the way he was looking at me?" Zexion demanded as he sidestepped a drunken dancer.

"Zex, Ben's one of my good friends, he's probably buzzed," Lexaeus shrugged as he tugged Zexion closer and trailed his hand down to cup the other's ass. Zexion smacked his hand away and glared at him. "Don't be pissy tonight alright? Have fun please," Lexaeus asked before kissing his black lips lightly. Zexion pouted for a moment more before sighing.

"Alright, but I'm gonna need something to drink…" he sighed as he left for the bar.

* * *

As the hours passed, Lexaeus would check up on his boyfriend as he made the rounds to say hello to all the other football players. Was it just him or did they seem extra polite to Zexion, going so far as to compliment him heavily on his attire? Well, he couldn't deny that he was happy that Zexion was finally getting along with someone other than him. But it was quite evident that his lover was getting drunk.

When Zexion bumped into him as he was finishing another beer, Lexaeus felt that he'd had enough. "Give that back!" Zexion demanded with a little hiccup.

"I think you've had enough, you're going to have a hangover tomorrow," Lexaeus lectured him.

"You're a hangover!" Zexion returned as he attempted to reclaim his glass, that Lexaeus of course refused to return. "But I want it!!" he whined. Then he smirked and tugged Lexaeus close to his luscious black lips. "I'll suck you right here if you give it to me…" he purred.

Now Lexaeus knew he was drunk.

"No," he said setting it down and waiting out the small temper tantrum that Zexion threw at the loss of his beer. But Lexaeus still couldn't shake the thought that he was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Realizing that he wasn't getting his beer back he grabbed Lexaeus by the hand and dragged him back to the dance floor and started to dance. He wasn't very good but he was caught up in the moment and Lexaeus retreated shortly after to sit with Ben as Zexion started dancing with the others around them.

"Hey man, aren't you afraid he's gonna make out with someone on the floor? He seems pretty sloshed to me," Ben pointed out.

"He'll be fine, he's faithful," he smiled. Ben and Lexaeus however were not able to continue their conversation for at that moment the door burst open and in stormed the West Bank football team, their rivals for the championship. Lexaus and Ben were instantly on their feet as the dance floor dancers scattered. Zexion immediately (though unsteadily) found his way back to Lexaeus and clung to him as the two captains came face to face with their rivals.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here guys, Lexaeus has himself a little friend," the team snickered when they caught sight of Zexion. "So what's up Lex, couldn't find a girl so you made him your bitch?" one of the captains asked.

"Listen Jack," Ben began before Zexion darted out and slapped the taller man. Lexaeus grabbed him and yanked him back as Jack came back swinging. Tossing Zexion at Ben he stepped forward and grabbed Jack by the front of his shirt.

"You come in here, insult my boyfriend, wreck my teams party…and for what Jack? Just sitting at home playing with yourself and you thought you'd have some fun tonight?" he growled, shaking him. "Get your team outta here and don't let me see you until the game, we'll settle this then…" he hissed, dropping him. Jack didn't move but Lexaeus didn't see a problem with that as he plucked Zexion from Ben's arms and tossed him over his shoulder to carry him away.

"Yeah! That'ssss right you stupid asshat!" he hiccupped before he began to entertain himself by lifting and dropping the back of Lexaeus's shirt.

Ben traded looks with Jack and stuck out a hand that Jack instantly shook, and while it looked like a partial truce to some, the paper that Jack took away once the shake was over would have certainly changed their minds.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

The minute they got in the door of their apartment, Zexion struggled to get down off Lexaeus. "God I'm so hot!" he groaned as he began to stripping. "You're hot too Lexaeus!" he smiled widely. While Lexaeus was still in no mood for anything after his run in with Jack he found he couldn't stop the drunken onslaught of his lover as he was tossed onto the couch and was quickly (though he couldn't fathom how) disrobed. Zexion then vanished into his room and came back out again with a small riding crop and knee high black boots…and nothing else on. "I've been saving these for you…" he purred as he ran the whip feather light up the inside of his lovers muscular thighs. In moments Lexaeus was standing rigid and painful as his lover (again, clad in nothing but knee high black boots and holding a riding crop for god's sake) tortured him with his pale naked body.

Lexeaus reached out to grab him when Zexion tapped him sharply across the knee, it didn't hurt but it certainly got his attention. "No touching…" he tsked slightly as his tongue darted from between his black lips and moistened them. They looked darker; he had probably reapplied it when he went to get the whip. Zexion pushed the coffee table away with a slight push of his foot and slowly sank down between his lovers' legs. "God when you grabbed that guy on the dance floor…I got so turned on…" he murmured as his lithe pink tongue came out to lick up and down his shaft. Lexaeus was fascinated by those black lips and just as fascinated by the black tipped fingers that clutched and massaged what his mouth couldn't reach. His arms ached to grab him and pound him into the floor but he remembered what the whip had felt like on his skin. His member quivered at the thought. Zexion hummed sexily as he engulfed the head of his shaft and suckled on it vigorously, coating it in his saliva. His black lined eyes peered up into his as his mouth hungrily continued to love him, while his hand stroked what he couldn't reach.

Finally Zexion took his mouth off of him and stood to his feet, easily walking away to fetch the bottle of lube they kept in the bedroom. It amazed Lexaeus that even though he'd been swaying when they got into the house, he was so steady and deliberate on six-inch stiletto heels. Zexion returned shortly with lube and moved the coffee table back into place with his foot as he picked up the whip and tapped Lexaeus lightly on the chest with it. "Having fun?" he asked as he eyed the beads of precum that leaked generously from the tip of the other's cock. Zexion then sat on the coffee table and spread his legs to shove off his engorged member and the sweet hole Lexaeus couldn't stop thinking about. With a breathy moan Zexion squirted lube onto his fingers and began to prep himself for the larger man's cock. Precum also began to drip from his member as he slipped two fingers inside himself and quivered. But he still found enough control to toss the bottle to Lexaeus and tap his cock lightly with the whip, indicated that he should prep himself. Lexaeus wasted no time in obeying the silent order (punctuated by groans of pleasure). Finally he tossed the bottle away and Zexion stood, crawling on top of Lexaeus and straddling his hips. When the man reached for him, Zexion brought the whip down on his knee again, arching his chest to reach back enough. "No touching…" he warned again as he dropped the whip so he could reach around and grip Lexaeus's cock and guide it into himself.

Groans could be heard from both men as Zexion sank onto his lover and parted his black lips to moan in pleasure, throwing back his head and closing those black-rimmed eyes. Black nails dug mercilessly into his shoulder as Zexion hissed and struggled to seat himself and finally when he looked back down at Lexaeus, passion written on every inch of his face he smirked. "Now you can touch…"

Lexaeus didn't need anymore encouragement to grab his lover's small, pale waist and begun to pump him up and down on his member. Gasps, groans and the occasional scream could be heard from the couple as Lexeaus found he couldn't control himself like he thought he could and all the foreplay leading up to this moment just made him lengthen more and so it was no wonder that five minutes into the actual lovemaking, both men were shouting in pleasure as they came. Zexion slumped against his shoulder, panting heavily. "I can't move…" he groaned.

Lexaeus had to bite back a smart comment but chuckled just the same. "Come on…" he murmured as he stood shaking to his feet and carried the already snoring Zexion into the bedroom. He slowly unzipped the boots and tossed them in the closet before crawling up next to him and passing out.

* * *

The next morning Zexion awoke with a splitting headache, and he was sore…everywhere. Groaning (for an entirely different reason than last night) he buried his head under his pillow and resist the urge to cry the pain away. He vaguely heard the door open and close and squeaked as Lexaeus threw himself onto the bed next to him.

"Looks like you weren't the only one that drank too much, the whole team is out!" he sighed as his hand snaked under the covers to rub his back. "Practice was naturally cancelled as a result.

"Never again…" he whispered hoarsely, "I will never drink again…I hurt everywhere!" he muttered as she slowly shuffled around to glare at Lexaeus. "You didn't take advantage of me did you?" he demanded with narrowed eyes. Lexaeus pretended to look offended. "Alright, stupid question…" he sighed as he turned back around and went to sleep. Lexaeus wasn't sure if he should mention the whip…or the heels, or the amazing hot sex they had on the couch last night and with a smirk decided he should just buy some beer and hope that Zexion remembered on his own.

* * *

_9:00AM_

The day of the Championship game dawned bright and cheery and all members of the football team awoke with grand plans of winning. None more so than Lexaeus who awoke not to his alarm but to the loud (and off-key) humming of his lover tooling around their room. "Hey!" Zexion smiled as he sat up and stretched. "You should get going soon, I'm going to leave a bit early so I can get a good seat to watch you play!" he smiled as he donned a Godolphin baseball cap over his blue hair. "I'll see you after the game okay?"

he leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly before grabbing his penant and taking off. While Lexaeus thought his behavior was odd he couldn't help the feelings of elation and pride in his team. Perhaps that's why Zexion left him alone? Today was an important day for him, he should prepare.

_11:00AM_

Zexion sighed as he finally finished his research project. When he'd left this morning he was worried that he wouldn't finish in time for the game, but not only did he have enough time to sit and chat with Demyx but he could go get a good lunch too and maybe buy a jersey to wear, after all, if Lexaeus was going to be on the team next year he'd be going to all the games. With a happy whistle he dashed to the print lab to pick up his paper, but he never got there.

_11:25AM_

Lexaeus arrived on the football field and scanned the bleachers for Zexion but couldn't find him. That's odd, family and friends were usually allowed in first but maybe something had kept him? Well, that was alright really, the game didn't actually start until one, perhaps he'd gotten caught up doing some extra homework, he did have that big research report he was supposed to be doing. After tugging on his cleats he headed into the locker room to talk to the team before they began to dress and warm up, after all, they had just about two hours.

_11:30AM_

Zexion was furious. Absolutely livid. "Listen asshat let me got right now or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you're gonna taste the dirt on the bottom of the sole got it?" he yowled.

Jack shrugged. "Don't blame me kiddo, it wasn't my idea."

"Then whose was it?" Zexion shouted.

"Mine, duh, it's so cliché I thought you of all people would figure it out." Ben shrugged as he came forward.

"Well lets look at it this way Ben, I had absolutely no prior knowledge that you were going to try and TIE ME UP IN THE SUPPLY CLOSET!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, desperately trying to get someone's attention. Ben reached over and punched him nonchalantly across the face.

"Shut up please." He ordered. "Now, Jack's boys here are gonna rough you up a bit and take some pictures for us so we can go back and tell your wonderful boyfriend how big of a slut you are."

"Oh puh-leze," Zexion spat acidly. "Lexaeus won't believe that shit because I may be a lot of things but I am not a slut. The minute you show him those "pictures" he's going to deck you so fast your nose is gonna smell the back of your head." He growled.

"Testy little thing isn't he?" Jack sighed. "But he's got a point…"

"Idiot! He's only trying to save his own ass, Lexaeus's world practically revolves around this little shithead-!"

"Way to go with the name calling dickface!" Zexion interrupted. Ben punched him again; Zexion's nose began to bleed. He coughed for a moment and withheld the urge to scream again. What to do, those guys in the corner looked ready to jump him at any moment and the more he thought about being touched by one of them the more he felt like panicking.

"Do it boys, and make it quick." Ben ordered as he shoved the camera into one of their hands. Ben and Jack quickly left, knowing they had to get to the football field soon. But as they left they didn't see the curious pair of bright blue eyes that followed their movements.

_12:30 PM_

Zexion was still nowhere to be found and while Lexaeus knew that with this many people it would be difficult to spot him, normally he was able to pick his lover out of a crowd right away. He was starting to grow nervous and it was showing in the way he fumbled the passes and hit his teammates a bit too hard when trying to defend. Ben seemed on edge too but whenever Lexaeus tried to talk to him about it the other man would blow him off or walk away. What was going on?

_12:45 PM_

The bodies were starting to smell and Zexion was getting ready to hurl. Shortly after Ben and Jack left the men had approached him to rape the very essence out of him to do what that giant oaf said and to hell with the fact that this was a crime! "Help!" he shouted hoarsely praying that someone would hear him and open the door. But he could hear the far off cries of the crowd as the opening ceremony started. When they'd started tearing at his clothes he'd panicked and something happened then and he wasn't sure what it was. There had been more of him, many more and they'd beaten the two men until they stopped moving. When Zexion regained himself he found his eyes staring at two mangled and beaten bodies. What on earth had happened? He knew he had powers but what kind of powers he didn't know, that part of his memory was blank, he thought it had something to do with illusions, but illusions couldn't do all of this could they? "Lexaeus you stupid prick come rescue me!" he shouted.

_1:00PM_

The game was starting and Zexion was nowhere to be found. Lexaeus was struggling with his feelings. He was scared, he was hurt and he was angry. If Zexion didn't want to come he should have said so, but he'd looked so happy this morning when he left? What if something terrible had happened to him? Just after the national anthem the field was being cleared when a boy approached him and grabbed his wrist.

"Are you Lexaeus Aarden?" he asked.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I know where Zexion is!" he shouted over the roar of the crowd. Lexaeus turned to one of the second string players and shouted at him to take the field in his place. He knew the coach would have a fit for this but something were more important than football. "Lead the way!" he ordered.

**1:15PM**

Zexion was gagging from the fumes of blood and excrement that covered the walls and floor of the storage closet. He couldn't take it much longer in here, it was hot, muggy and he was quickly loosing fluids from dehydration, no one hardly came to this side of the campus either, it might even be days before he was found! Panic set in again and he started screaming hysterically until he had no voice. Where was Lexaeus? At his stupid game?! He knew he never should have gotten involved with that rock! Ever!

Just as he was about to give up all hope of being rescued he heard something hard slam against the door again and then again. Finally it swung violently inward and there stood Lexaeus, wincing as blood trickled down his shoulder, behind him was a smaller boy, taking in the carnage.

"Zexion what happened?" Lexaeus demanded as he ran in to get his lover out of the muck and mire of the closet.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Zexion sobbed over and over again. "I lost my temper and then the next thing I know they were dead!" he cried as he hugged his boyfriend as hard as he could when his bonds were broken. "It was all Ben's idea!" he sobbed with a violentl hiccup before he was sick all over the front of Lexaeus's jersey. Lexaeus held him for a moment before passing him on to the strange blue eyed boy and started heading back towards the stadium.

"Hey Zexion, lets get you to the nurse okay?" the boy said softly as he started leading him away.

"Who the hell are you?" Zexion demanded angrily, upset that Lexaeus had left him with this kid.

"Oh sorry, I'm Toby, nice to meetcha!" he smiled. That's funny…why did his smile remind him so much of Demyx? Zexion however did not have time to ponder these deep thoughts for just after that dazzling smile he did something he should have done hours ago…he passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Later on everyone would say that it was a freak accident, however there were a choice few that knew the truth and they were never going to tell.

Lexaeus stalked back into the stadium and out onto the field, completely ignoring the ongoing game to grab Ben. The referee's were blowing whistles and tossing flags left and right, their coach was even screaming from the sidelines, attempting to get on the field.

"What's your beef?" Ben demanded when Lexaeus managed to grab him and shake him.

"You fuckin' asshole! You kidnapped my boyfriend and tried to have him raped?!" Lexaeus was still having a hard time processing it though his anger was tremendous. "What's **your** beef!? You're supposed to be my friend, my co-captain!"

"I busted my ass for three years to get to where I am on this team today and you just come along and take the position that I want!"

"This is all about football!?" Lexaeus screamed back, shaking him harder. By now everyone had formed a loose circle around them to give them room.

"Well you know not all of us are so multitalented that we can breeze by doing anything they want!" Ben shouted back, socking Lexaeus across the mouth. The larger man barely budged and came back with a more powerful hit that sent his opponent crumbling.

"You would have had my boyfriend raped because of some grudge you had with me? What kind of sick, sadistic bastard are you?" Hurt feelings and anger fought inside him. He thought he was going to be sick. Here was a man that he'd trusted for the last three years, someone he thought was his friend. While it hadn't surprised him that he'd tried to revolt not that long ago, he had an excuse, he hadn't had a heart. But Ben had one, oh he had one as rotten and black with malice and evil, he was worse than any Nobody.

The two men traded blows for a few tense moments and while few argued that they should be stopped, no one had the courage to go out there and actually do something about it. Lexaeus wanted to end it, his anger was too great, for trying to hurt Zexion, for betraying his trust to end this man's black and evil heart, but if he beat him to death he'd be carted off to jail. There had to be a way to end this…

"Hey rockhead," Someone said at his back. He found that he couldn't turn around but wherever he moved to dodge Ben's blows the voice followed. "I'm thinkin' there needs to be a meteor shower…what say you?" she purred. When Lex turned around to see who was speaking to him all he saw was a paper bird flying away gracefully. Ben landed a hit and knocked him to the ground.

"I fucking hate you and I swear to god the next chance I get I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" he backed off for a moment, causing the crowd to back up as well. Lexaeus spread his hand out over the field and focused on a location not far from the college, he needed to kill this guy now.

"Hey what's that?!" someone screamed from the stands. Everyone started screeching as the large boulder flew through the air and as everyone scattered away from the field Ben found himself one moment too slow.

Screams, wails and gasps could be heard after the loud crash of the impact and Lexaeus flipped ass over teakettle from the force of the impact and landed on his stomach, cutting off his lungs for a split second. Silence, however, was quick to follow before Lexaeus felt two sets of hands pick him up.

"Way to go Romeo!" the shorter one teased as she dusted him off. "We'll see you soon enough I'm sure…" and with that they vanished again, Lexaeus stumbled to the side of the field where the waiting medics quickly rushed over to tend to his wounds. What the hell just happened?

* * *

"It was a man about this big with wild hair and crazy eyes!" a familiar female voice was screeching at the nurse and the school security officer. "He beat up those boys single handed and went after the midget and that's when we stepped in to stop him but he got away!"

Zexion opened his eyes to focus on a short girl with light purple hair wildly waving her hands and her taller companion nursing a black eye.

"I tried to stop him myself but he clocked me good!" she muttered angrily.

"We'll put a bulletin out right away!" the Safety officer said as he hurried away. "Oh, by the way nurse, Lexaeus Aarden will be here in a moment, he and Ben York were fighting…"

"Is Ben coming too?" the nurse asked.

"No…it was just so freaky…Ben got hit by a meteorite…"

Zexion didn't hear the rest of the tale, with a smirk knowing that the bastard had gotten what he deserved, he passed out again.

* * *

A few weeks later, after Ben's funeral (which Lexaeus and Zexion naturally did not attend in silent protest), and after the college football investigators had disqualified the West Bank team for their involvement in Zexion's kidnapping and after Godolphin had unanimously decided to give the Championship Title to their other biggest Rivals (whom they'd lost too) Tri State College, Zexion and Lexeaus were finally able to relax.

Zexion was busy practicing with his clones (who were cleaning the apartment) and Lexaeus was flipping through the channels on the television. Reports were still inconclusive about the "freak meteorite" that had killed Ben and Lexaeus was very grateful. Scientists were also puzzled by the crater that had formed in park not to far away from the football field. Sighing Lexaeus changed the channel to the science channel (Zexions' favorite show was on) and leaned back on the couch. He was still exhausted from last night were Zexion had been "practicing" with his clones and had fully succeeded in rocking his world.

"So I don't know if I should play football next year," he sighed.

"You should…you still like doing, don't let some dead asshat ruin that for you," Zexion informed him as he plopped down next to him and started taking notes off the show. "Besides, if you quit I won't be able to wear my jersey to the games next season." Lexaeus shook his head and smiled, looping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Alright I'll play."

"That's my boy!" Zexion smirked, kissing his cheek.

* * *

After that, things got normal for a change, Lexaeus and Zexion would go out for dates, and sleep together and in school they held hands and ate lunch together when their busy schedules let them. Marluxia and Ben were far off memories as were the two mysterious women from his dreams and the nurses office, however he was eternally grateful to them because they'd efficiently spread the meteorite rumor and the serial killer rumor (who still hadn't been caught).

As fall slowly began to change into winter Zexion began to notice strange things happening once more in Godolphin college. For one, that strange Toby boy had begun to cling to Demyx for every waking moment and had someone become his "Best friend since we were kids" though Zexion knew for a fact (from past memories) that Toby was absolutely nowhere near being Demyx's best friend. There was also the matter of one Professor Braig that simply showed up out of the blue and everyone acting like he'd always been there. Funny thing was though that Zexion quickly realized that Professor Braig and Demyx were seeing each other on the side (though catching Demyx coming out of his office with a flushed face and crumpled clothes was a good hint too).

Something here wasn't quite right anymore but for the life of him Zexion couldn't figure out what it was because neither Demyx nor Braig seemed to care or recognize him, until one day, as Zexion was struggling to get to his world history class he barreled straight into Demyx.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" he snapped irritably. Suddenly Demyx's arms wrapped tightly around him and tried to squeeze the very life out of him.

"ZEZZY!" he squealed.

"What the- are you mental?!" Zexion battled to break free and looked up into the now bright blue eyes of the man in front of him…they should have been green. "Good god you remember me," and with that he pushed away and fled down the hall.

He should have known that things wouldn't stay quiet for long.


End file.
